Osutogaroa(HC)
The HC Osutogaroa is a HC Variant of the Osutogaroa, first encountered in G-Rank in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. Explanation An Osutogaroa with many corpses and bones from millenia of hunting in multiple environments. Aesthetic Differences Mangled bones on body, glowing red eyes, Rathalos skull on left tentacle, Rathian skull on right tentacle, mucus constantly spewing from giant skull, and more teeth inside beak. Attacks and Moves Phase 1 HC Osutogaroa shares the same attacks as the Osutogaora. Constant Eerie Glow: Unlike the normal Osutogaroa, the HC Osutogaroa is constantly enraged and will stay in Rage Mode until it is dead. Falling Corpses: When HC Osutogaroa roars, corpses will fall from the sky around it for ten seconds. These corpses can cause Soiled if they hit a hunter but can also behind a shiny with a random material from a monster. Black Mist: Sometime during the battle, from the pores on its back and side, a black mist will begin to appear from Osutogaroa's body. This mist will slowly engulf half of the area in darkness as the mist quickly decreases the health of the hunters while also blinding them. HC Osutogaroa uses this mist to hide itself so it is harder to identify what attacks it will try to pull off. Flaming Mucus: Due to HC Osutogaroa using the skulls of the Rathalos and Rathian, the mucus it shoots from those skulls is actually on fire. This means that it doesn't just prevent a hunter from evading attacks but it also causes Fireblight. All of its breath attacks while using these skulls actually cause Fireblight combined with either Mucus or Dragonblight. Rampaging Corpse Roar: HC Osutogaroa will reveal its true face before roaring into the air and slamming its tentacles violently all over the place as it roars. With all this slamming and roaring, corpses will begin to fall below on top of hunters. The tentacles will do massive damage if hunters are hit by them while the corpses will cause Soiled if one falls on a hunter. After this roar, HC Osutogaroa will hide its true face again. Impurities Shakedown: From years of eating all sorts of prey, HC Osutogaroa will sometimes stop in the middle of an attack before shaking its body in place, including its tentacles, as it secretes some of the toxins produced by its prey. When it shakes its body, it will fling puddles of many different toxins all at once. These puddles have no color so it is hard to identify what each can cause. These puddles can cause either Bubbleblight, Blastblight, Paralysis, Poison, Sleep, Confusion, Bleeding, or Soiled. Spearbreaker Tentacle: HC Osutogaroa will send its left tentacle underground as its right tentacle breaths fire on the ground, preventing hunters from attacking it. After three seconds, HC Osutogaroa pulls out its left tentacle. Its left tentacle is covered in a hard shell from a Spearbreaker Daimyo Hermitaur with the Spearbreaker's pincer ending on the tentacle. This pincer is used in a similar way to the Uragaan's chin used by Osutogaroa but it leaves behind large geysers of water, after the pincer is slammed in the ground, causing Waterblight. This tentacle also is now heavily armored, making hunters bounce off its tentacle. Rag-Doll Seregios Corpses: It will go underground, making two piles of bones erupt from the ground. From those piles, both tentacles will come out as both hold a Seregios corpse by the tail. It will than shake the Seregios corpses in its tentacles and swing them around wildly, sending deadly blade-like scales in whatever direction it is swing the corpses at. After five swings, it will drag its tentacles and the corpses back underground before its whole body reappears in the battlefield. This attack can cause Bleeding. Nibelsnarf Skull: HC Osutogaroa will slam its right tentacle on the ground, breaking the Rathian skull, before the tentacle digs into the ground and pulls out a Nibelsnarf skull. This skull is used to breath massive beams of mucus at enemies, along with the Dragon Element, and to deliver deadly snaps to hunters. The bites can easily kill hunters in one bite. This skull can cause Mucus, Boned, and Dragonblight if hunters aren't careful. Barioth's Tusks: Out of nowhere, HC Osutogaroa will swim backwards into the water surrounding the area, with both tentacles underground. The tentacles will swim towards the hunters and pop up under them but they now look different. Both tentacles are now covered in the tusks from multiple Barioth, allowing it to cut up foes that get to close to them, while also freezing the foes in ice. After the tentacles appear, HC Osutogaroa will spin a circular motion to damage hunters that are close up before dragging them back. This attack causes Iceblight. Phase 2 All attacks and moves previously mentioned also apply for Phase 2. Flashy Tongue: HC Osutogaroa will stick out its tongue from its beak, revealing a Gypceros' skull hanging from the tongue. It will swing its tongue downward twice before the crystal on the skull flashes, making hunters dizzy. Tama's Tail: Like before, HC Osutogaroa will slam its right tentacle on the ground, breaking the Rathian skull, before it pulls out the tail of a Tamamitsune. With this tail, it will brush on the ground, leaving behind bubbles for hunters to get all slipped up in, causing Bubbleblight. It'll also drip the secretions from the tail on the ground as it moves around. Incinerating Blades: It will send both tentacles into the ground and pull out two blade-like tails belonging to Incinerating Blade Dinovaldo. HC Osutogaroa will proceed to sharpen the tails together before smashing them in an aggressive combo as it swims in a circle quickly around the hunters. This combo leaves behind powerful explosions that can actually combo hunters that are caught in it, making Guts worthless, while also causing Blastblight. After smashing the blades, HC Osutogaroa will throw the the two blades at one hunter. Poisonous Beak: Now if hunters are close to its face, HC Osutogaroa can bite forward to protect itself. This bite from the beak causes Poison. Bony Throw Up: If HC Osutogaroa has taken to many hits from the face, it will perform this counter attack. It will fall to the ground, as blue mucus leaks from its beak, before it spews a bony mucus at enemies in front of for a short distance. If hunters are caught in this attack, it will caused Boned. Horo's Scales: From the sides on its back, not only mucus will be spewed from those holes but also the scales of Hororohoruru will also occasionally be spewed, causing Confusion. This means that it can make a hunter just by standing in one place without moving. Ferocious Elite Guards: Often when HC Osutogaroa goes into the water, it will perform this move. It will begin to clap the skulls of the Rathalos and Rathian in a certain rhythm before turning towards the hunters and watching. Out of nowhere two more monsters will spawn in the area for three minutes to attack hunters. Either Ferocious Dinovaldo + Ferocious Gamuto or Ferocious Raizekusu + Ferocious Tamamitsune will appear when it makes this call. Once the monsters disappear, it will swim back shore. Into My Beak!: It will swing its tentacles in front of its face as it pushes the tentacles towards the beak. Any hunters caught in the tentacles will be brought towards its beak before it bites forward and breaths a mucus beam to send the hunters flying backwards. After this attack, HC Osutogaroa will roar. This attack causes Poison and Mucus. Shen's Corpse: HC Osutogaroa will go underground and move to the center of the area. Once in the center, it will begin to charge a beam of dragon in its mouth as the tentacles fire at something in the ceiling. Once the beam in its mouth is fully charged, it will fire the beam at an object in the ceiling before quickly burrowing underground. A large shadow is than seen in the center of the area, drifting towards one hunter before eventually crashing to the ground. The shadow belongs to the corpse of a Shen Gaoren. This corpse does a lot of damage if a hunter is damaged by the corpse, even instant death. After the corpse falls, two tentacles will come out and pull the Shen Gaoren under the piles of bones. Shen Gaoren's True Prize: The HC Osutogaroa's strongest attack. HC Osutogaroa will begin to charge dragon in its two tentacles before letting out a more sinister roar. HC Osutogaroa will proceed to swim towards the walls of the Wyvern Graveyard and begin to climb up the walls with its tentacles. Hunters now have to use Ballista Shots to stop it from climbing up the walls, preventing the attack it is trying to use. If hunters do enough damage, HC Osutogaroa will fall into the water but if it is able to climb out of the Wyvern Graveyard than it will proceed to do this attack. Once out of the dense cave, it will shake the bones off its tentacles, put its tentacles together, and pick up the skull belonging to a Lao-Shan Lung. This monster will than place the skull over the little light peering through the cave before a large red light is seen in the center of the area. From the skull, a large beam of dragon will be shot from it and fired at the center before it quickly targets a hunter three times like Amatsumagatsuchi. After the beam strikes a set area, it will have a secondary shock to get hunters that avoided the attack. Once its done with the beam, it will drop the Lao-Shan Lung and fall on top of it. This deadly attack causes Dragonblight. Notes *HC Osutogaroa is encountered only in G-Rank strangely and appears at SR100. **This also applies for HC Dinovaldo, HC Raizekusu, HC Tamamitsune, and HC Gamuto. *Somehow, this Osutogaroa has found a strange way to manipulate other species by using its black mist. This mist somehow puts a monster in the Ferocious State. *It is rumored that HC Osutogaroa now has many different species living in its cave. *Originally, HC Osutogaroa was going to be able to fly like Yama Tsukami, however, BannedLagiacrus decided to not do this in the end. *Due to the many possibilities of monsters Osutogaroa could potentially feed on, BannedLagiacrus limited the parts of HC Osutogaroa to 3rd Generation and 4th Generation. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:BannedLagiacrus Category:HC